1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus adapted to the removal of substances stuck to underwater surfaces of ships or other structures, such as sea weeds and shells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cleaning apparatus of this kind is provided with a rotary brush for use underwater and with a pump for generating a water stream that flows in the direction from the front side of said rotary brush to the rear side thereof. Usually a diver carries said cleaning apparatus, operates the apparatus so that the front side of the rotary brush can touch an object to be cleaned and drives the pump to turn the rotary brush. The water stream generated by driving the pump causes the front side of the rotary brush to stick to the object to be cleaned, and the turning of the rotary brush removes substances stuck to the object.
However, since such a cleaning apparatus is usually designed to hold its attitude horizontally due to buoyancy, it must be handled, so that if the surface of the object to be cleaned stands vertically or nearly vertically, the front side of the rotary brush will face the surface of the object. Further, if the cleaning apparatus is held vertically or nearly vertically, buoyancy always acts so as to restore the attitude of the cleaning apparatus to a horizontal position, whereby the balance of the apparatus underwater becomes inevitably unstable, causing trouble in underwater operation and reducing workability.